


Itachi’s Promise

by I_need_some_jesus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_some_jesus/pseuds/I_need_some_jesus
Summary: Itachi promises to take bath with Sasuke. How will this play out for Itachi?





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. He when downstairs only his boxers to see his mother and 7 year old brother Sasuke making eggs, bacon, and toast. "Good morning Kachan." Itachi said. Sasuke pouted when his older brother didn't say good moring to him. "Good morning to you too Ototo." Itachi said while patting him on the head. Sasuke smiled when his brother touched him not knowing the impure thoughts his brother was having about him. 

Itachi loved his brother he really did,but his type of love was different from the type of love one should fit for there brother. He reaize he had feeling for Sasuke two years ago on Sasuke's fifth birthday when Sasuke asked him to take a bath with him. Even now when Itachi was 13 he still wanted to strip his baby brother and touch him in ways that would make him feel more pleasure than he could ever imagine. 

When breakfast was ready Fugaku was the first finished since he had to go to a Uchiha meeting, and still need to finish getting ready. Mikoto was already ready to go, and was taking her time eating. "Sasuke don't eat your foods so quickly you'll choke" said Mikoto. "I'll be fine Kachan I'm just hungry." said Sasuke. 'Maybe he's stating to have a grows-pert.' thought Itachi. 

Once they where all finished eating Mikoto and Fugaku left for the meeting leaving Itachi alone with Sasuke. Since they both had nothing to do Sasuke begged Itachi to help him train. After about five minutes of Sasuke's relentless begging, Itachi finally give in and said he would help his brother train.

While training little Sasuke tripped over a rock and landed face first into a tree. Itachi ran over to Sasuke to see if he was alright, but before he could say   
Anything he heard Sasuke crying. "Are you alright Sasuke do you need to go home?" asked Itachi. "N-no *sniff* I s-still want to *sniff* train." said Sasuke trying to suppress the sobs coming from his throat. "Are you sure that looked like it hurt, and it's starting to get late." said Itachi. "It's almost dinner time, Kachan and Tochan will be home soon, and they will worry if we stay out to late." said Itachi. "No I s-still want to t-train." Sasuke said while trying to stand up. 

As Sasuke tried to stand he stumbled from the pain that shot through him as he put pressure on his ankle. "What's wrong Sasuke did you hurt your ankle?" questioned Itachi. "I think I might have twisted it when I fell." said Sasuke. "How about this, I'll carry you home and we can take a bath together after we eat. How does that sound?" asked Itachi. Sasuke's eyes lit up after hearing Itachi's proposal. He hadn't taken a bath with his Aniki since his fifth birthday. "Ok Aniki, let's go home." Sasuke said as his tears stopped and his simile grew big, just like when Itachi promised him they would spend time together once he got home from school, or when he would take Sasuke out to eat. 

Itachi mentally scolded himself for not only telling his Ototo he carry him home, but that he would also take a bath with him. Itachi didn't know if he had the self control to handle seeing his little Ototo naked, but he knew that this was the fastest way to get him home without dragging him against his will. Itachi sighed and shock his head as he thought of what he had just done. Itachi pick his Ototo up and began there journey home.


	2. Itachi’s regrets

On the trek home Itachi had to deal with a little problem, if a boner was considered a little problem. He tried to will away his "little problem"by thinking of things like his mom or dad naked, but it just wouldn't go away. He finally decided that he would just have to suffer through the walk home and pray that he would have time to take care of himself before diner was ready. 

Once they got home Itachi noted that there parents weren't home yet, so he took off both Sasuke's and his shoes, set Sasuke on his bed with a clean set of clothes because his were sweaty and had mud on them, then went to his room to change and take care of his ragging hard on. 

Making sure he locked his door Itachi unzipped and pulled down his pants leaving him only in black boxer briefs. Itachi looked at the bulge in his underwear and saw that a wet spot his formed from his leaking member. He slowly side down his underwear letting his cock spring free. Itachi gasped as the cold air hit his hard leaking length. Using one hand to stroke himself and the other to cover his mouth, since Sasuke was home and might hear him if he was to loud. With each stroke Itachi felt waves of pleasure run through him like electricity, while imagining his sweet little Ototo's hand instead of his own. Every stroke made his climax closer than the last. With his mind clouded with pleasure and thoughts of Sasuke, Itachi could feel his climax nearing. With one last stroke and one last moan of Sasuke's name Itachi came into his hand. 

Now Itachi was extremely sweaty and was panting. He took a tissue, wiped off his hands, and changed into a different pair of clothes. Once he was done he heard the sound of the front door opening indicating that his parents were home and that diner would be started soon. 

He stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. After that he went to check on how Sasuke was doing since his ankle was twisted. While checking on Sasuke Itachi decided to examine his ankle only to find out that it was a very minor sprain and as long as he didn't put to much pressure on it or do any strenuous activities, it would be heal in a day or two.   
Fifteen minutes later Mikoto called called Sasuke and Itachi down for diner. While they were walking down the stairs Itachi saw that Sasuke was limping and though of how he could make Sasuke limp even more. Itachi was snapped out of his fantasies when he heard his mother ask Sasuke what happened and if he was alright. Sasuke replied "Aniki and I went to the woods to practice, while practicing I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle, but Aniki said it wasn't to serious of a sprain and should be heal in a few days." 

Mikoto smiled at hearing that the sprain wasn't serious and that Itachi was nice enough to help Sasuke with training since he was normally busy with homework or other things. "Did Itachi carry you home?" asked Mikoto. "Yes and he also promised to take a bath with me after we eat!" Sasuke said cheerfully. This make Mikoto laugh and Itachi blush. No Itachi hadn't fully forgotten his promise but he really hoped Sasuke would have because it would save him from seeing his little Ototo naked, which of course he wanted to see but knows he shouldn't, and from having another boner.   
Once Fugaku arrived they all sat down to eat. Itachi was still regretting his choice of offering to take a bath with Sasuke. He should have known that it was going to be a bad idea and would lead to him having a problem with his lower half. Itachi just hoped that he will have enough self control to not pash Sasuke down right there and then and take his little brother when he first sees him naked.


	3. Itachi’s desires

The time has come. The moment Itachi was regretting the most has come. Everyone was done eating, dishes were cleaned, and Sasuke was ready for their bath. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples knowing that there was no way to avoid his foreseen future. So what did Itachi do? He got him ass up and went to the bathroom to prepare the bath.

The bathtub was a pretty good size, at least big enough to fit two full grown men inside if not more, so he shouldn't have to worry about touching Sasuke to much other than maybe to washing his back for him if we was asked to do so. Once Itachi had filled the bath with warm water and bubbles, since he knew Sasuke liked bubble baths, he went to Sasuke's room to tell him the bath was ready. 

When he entered Sasuke's room he could tell Sasuke already knew what he was going to say. "Sasuke the bath is ready whenever you are." Itachi said with the gentlest voice he could even if he wanted to smack himself for being stupid enough to even offer to take a bath with his sweet little brother. Sasuke let out some childish giggles and said "ok I'm ready niichan." They both headed out of Sasuke's bedroom and to the bath room where the bath Itachi dreaded so much awaited them. With each step Sasuke's smile grew bigger and bigger. The older brother really didn't understand why the younger liked to take bath with him so much. Maybe it was just because he love spending time with his older brother, or maybe it could've been some other random reason, but Itachi didn't care about that. All he cared about was making sure he didn't pounce on Sasuke when they were in the bath.

They reached the bathroom Sasuke squealed with delight when he saw that Itachi put bubbles in there. Yes Itachi knew Sasuke like bubbles but he also put them in there to hopefully help hide the boner he was sure he was going to get when the younger of the two started to undress. 

Sasuke started to undress and Itachi followed suit removing his shirt first and his boxer last. Itachi, trying to sip by Sasuke without looking at his naked body, sipped into the bath. After getting in he took a moment to admire the younger's small body, white creamy skin, that plump butt, but mainly his small flaccid member. It was beautiful, hairless, and so pure. Itachi want to take that pureness away he really did, but knew he shouldn't. His train of though was interrupted by the sound of slashing water. He looked over to see Sasuke getting to the bath and for a few short moments he had the perfect view of his baby brother little member. That had done it for Itachi. He could feel his cock start to harden and his body start to heat up more than it already was from the bath. He may have jerked off when he got home but Itachi new that he was gonna have to do it again once he was done with his bath. 

As Itachi expected, Sasuke asked him to wash his back. This would have been a bad thing if Itachi didn't stare at the younger's butt and though of how good it would be to enter his tight hole. Oh how he would love to hear Sasuke moan out his name as he trusted in out of him over and over again. "Niichan" Sasuke said once again dragging him out of his dirty fantasies. "Yes Ototo?" Itachi questioned hoping not to sound perverted. "You were just staring at my butt and it was making me a little uncomfortable." said Sasuke who sounded slightly embarrassed. 'Now I've done it. Sasuke's going to think I'm some perverted pedophile now' Itachi thought to himself. "I was only noticing that your butt was a very nice shape and size especially for someone your age." said Itachi regretting every single word that just came out of his mouth. Sasuke giggles at what Itachi said. "Thank you I'll take that as a compliment." said Sasuke as he giggles childishly. Then Itachi had the greatest idea he ever thought he'd ever had. "Would you minded if I touched it." Itachi said. This confused Sasuke 'why would Niichan want to touch my butt.' Sasuke thought. Even if he was confused he was sure that his big brother would never do anything he didn't want him to do, so he nodded in agreement.

When Itachi saw Sasuke nod his lower half ached with need. Itachi's hands darted to where Sasuke's butt was. With one hand on one check and the other hand on the other check Itachi gave a firm squeeze to Sasuke's perfect and plump mounds, earning him a small moan from Sasuke. 

Sasuke's moan surprised Itachi and he decided to squeeze his butt one more time. "Niichan" Sasuke moaned. With that all Itachi's self control had disintegrated into nothing and his lust took over.

Itachi's hands let go of Sasuke's butt and went towards his face. Grabbing the younger Itachi turned his neck so his lips could kiss the plush ones of the younger boys. This confused Sasuke even more. He'd seen his mother and father kiss before, but he didn't know why people did this thing called kissing. Itachi licked Sasuke's lower lip requesting entrance. Unsure of what Itachi was doing Sasuke opened his mouth letting Itachi explore it. 

Once Itachi had explored every nock and cranny of Sasuke's mouth he slid his tongue out of the younger's mouth and started to kiss down his neck, careful not to leave any type of mark or hickey, since there parents would definitely see and would question how'd he got them, and Itachi didn't want to deal with that. Continuing down Sasuke's body Itachi reached the same place his hands had been before. Sasuke's round and plump butt. Moving his head away from the younger's body Itachi made a request "Sasuke would you mind turning around and facing me?" Sasuke slowly nodded and turned around to face Itachi. His face was as red as a tomato, even if he didn't know what Itachi was doing to him he still for some reason felt embarrassed by his brother's actions. 

Itachi's hands started to explore the new territory of skin. Both of his hands went to Sasuke's nipples and gave them a small twist. This earned Itachi a small gasp from Sasuke. As Itachi continued to pinch, twist, and pull on Sasuke's small buds his mind was dragged back to the neediness of his cock. One of his hands left the younger's chest and went to his hard member. 

Sasuke started with confused eyes. 'Why was Aniki touching himself that way, but more importantly why is his penis standing up.' thought Sasuke. 

Sasuke started to become fidgety, but was unsure why. Itachi has noticed this too and removed his hand that was touching Sasuke's chest and the moved it to his small member which had harden from watching and hearing his older brother. Sasuke gasped at the touch and was unsure of what he just felt, but he knew one thing. He wanted more of that feeling. 

"Niichan" Sasuke moaned as Itachi started to pump his small length in a steady but slow pace. Both were breathing hard and could feel there climaxes began to build. Not to long after Itachi let out one final moan and came on Sasuke's upper body. Itachi continued to stroke Sasuke as he came down from his high knowing that soon his little brother would cum too. 

With just a few more strokes Sasuke's body started to shake violently. Itachi knew by how his body was acting that Sasuke had just had a dry orgasm. Even though it was common sense, Itachi didn't really expect Sasuke to have a dry orgasm, but if you considered his age it made perfect sense. 

Once Sasuke had caught his breathe and had calmed down Itachi decided that it was all or nothing. He was going to ask Sasuke if he would let him do the most taboo thing. "Sasuke" said Itachi trying to get the younger's attention. Sasuke looked at him with confused eyes. "What is it Niichan?" Sasuke said still slightly shaky from his first orgasm. "Did you like what I just did?" Questioned Itachi. "I don't really know but it made me feel good." replied Sasuke. "Oh and Niichan" Sasuke said. "What was it that we just did?" 'Oh shit' thought Itachi. 'How am I supposed to explain masturbation to a kid.' "Well you see... it's what people call... masturbation. People normally do it to feel pleasure or relieve sexual frustration." Itachi said. That made Sasuke blushed. Thinking about people casually touching themselves like that made him start to get fidgety again. "Sasuke did you get an erection again?" asked Itachi. "What's an erect?" asked Sasuke. 'Of course he doesn't know what an erection is you idiot." Itachi thought to himself. "An erection is when your penis gets big and stands up like yours is now." said Itachi. "Oh" said Sasuke only now realizing that he had this thing called an erection. 'It was now or never' thought Itachi. "Sasuke will you let Aniki do something that will make you feel even more pleasure." asked Itachi. "Of course since Itachi is nice enough to help me." 

If Itachi was a mad scientist or a villain he would have done an evil laugh. Itachi flipped Sasuke over so his hands where on the side of the tub and his butt was in the air. Pumping some conditioner into his hand because it was the closest thing he had to lube at the moment. He lathered 3 of his fingers with it and slowly spread Sasuke's cheeks rubbing the make shift lubricant onto his tight pucker. Sasuke jumped when Itachi did this and asked "What are you doing." Itachi replies with "Males have this glad called the prostate and if feels extremely good when it is hit." Sasuke just nodded and let Itachi continue with what he was doing.

As Itachi slid in his first digit Sasuke gasped at the sudden intrusion. Sasuke didn't understand how people found this pleasurable. To him it just felt awkward and weird that is until Itachi hit this spot inside of him that sent electricity through him. "OH ITACHI THERE" Sasuke said. Itachi did as instructed and hit the same spot with his finger making Sasuke toss his head back in ecstasy. 

After a while Itachi was able to add another digit inside Sasuke. Itachi used his fingers to scissor Sasuke until he could fit a third and final finger in. Once he thought Sasuke was prepared enough Itachi said "This might hurt a little but you should feel good once you get used to it." 

Itachi aligned his member with Sasuke's hole and pushed the tip in. After giving Sasuke some time to adjust to his size Itachi push himself about halfway in and the let Sasuke readjust. Then finally when both Sasuke and Itachi where ready, Itachi push the rest of his length into Sasuke's tight warm hole. 

Itachi started to move slowly in and out until he could move easier and Sasuke seamed to be in less pain. Then he set a more moderate pace and tried to find Sasuke's prostate again so he could give him the most pleasure he'd ever had. "AHH ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed indicating that Itachi had hit his prostate " PLEASE HARDER FASTER" Sasuke moaned needfully. Itachi did as told and speeding up, setting a harder, faster pace, and hitting Sasuke's prostate with every trust. 

Soon Sasuke came loudly moaning "ITACHI YES!!" That caused him to tighten up which tipped Itachi over the edge we well. Both where now tired and out of breathe again. Itachi slowly slid his softening member out of Sasuke causing his cum to spill out as well. Itachi pulled Sasuke up and leaned him against his chest. Then he turned the younger boys neck and kissed him. "I love you Ototo." said Itachi. "I love you too Niichan." Sasuke said. "We need to actually take our bath now and I'll even clean your insides too" said Itachi. "Thank you for doing that, but Niichan I think I might be limping for more than a few days now." said Sasuke. Itachi looked at Sasuke in confusion then remembered the whole reason he got into this mess. "I'm sure you'll be ok in a few extra days." said Itachi. "I'm sure I will Niichan."


End file.
